A Date With Destiny
by shootingstarsandjaybirds
Summary: My version of what should have happened when Rikki and Zane talked in "A Date With Destiny". The scene just cut off and we assumed Rikki said nothing more, maybe just walked away. But what really happened that afternoon? Zikki One Shot. Little bit inspired by "Breaking Your Own Heart - Kelly Clarkson".


_My_ version of what should have happened when Rikki and Zane talked in "A Date With Destiny". The scene just cut off and we assumed Rikki said nothing more, maybe just walked away. But what _really_ happened that night? Probable one-shot.

**I suggest you watch "A date with destiny h2O" on you tube, if not you'll get the jist of things! Tell me what you think! (And all the people who say Will and Rikki should be together? No, just no! Haha honestly Rikki and Zane go way back and everyone knows Will has this secret crush on Rikki, but still. Zane is by far my favorite character and for someone like Will (the character "Perfect") to come along and ruin everything Zane's been fighting for? Nonono.) Regardless, hope you like this!**

"_He said it was my last chance and I blew it," Zane's hand was inches away hers…closer, closer. His heart was pounding and he thought for just the slightest moment that if he was wrong, then this could be it. What changed his destiny. But for once in his life he didn't advance, he didn't try. He had simply given up. The café was going under and his Dad refused to loan him any more money. Rikki was moving on away from him. Just _once_. He was an open book, he let his true emotions flow over the edge, spilling out into the world to come crashing down on Rikki. There was no charade, he didn't even _try_ to win her heart. He just told it as it was._

"_It's funny," Zane shrugged, not sure whether to laugh or cry or go on with his pathetic life anymore. "Because that's exactly what you said to me about us."_

Rikki was still staring at the place on the small wood beam where the warmth radiated off his hand to hers. She thought he was about to take it. She thought she was about to walk and away and tell him that it was _over._ But he'd backed away. So uncharacteristic of him, so unexpected that it left Rikki hanging without a response. Why was he so vulnerable. Why wasn't he chasing after her…why did she even care. She didn't. That's what she made herself believe, regardless of the way her heart sputtered.

In the moment before she wasn't going to even bother to say hi to Zane. She was just going to walk by and let him chase after her. He hadn't. The bigger problem she debated with was the fact that she even made time to acknowledge his presence in her thoughts…every other one of them…

So caught up in the complexity of whatever her mind made Zane out to be, she'd had a late reaction to what he said. Turning to say something, she saw he'd stood up and moved closer, his eyes boring into hers.

She coughed and turned away quickly, trying to hide the blush - bowing her head did the opposite, as the blood rushed to her face. Even the layer of hair she let hang in front of it did nothing to disguise what she felt.

"Rikki, I'm sorry," Zane shrugged, like that was that.

A guilty expression formed under the concealing shadow she cast on herself.

He reached out to touch her hair and stopped. He pulled his hand back and put it behind his head, deciding that maybe, just maybe he should leave it alone. She didn't notice his attempt. He paced back and forth. He sat down again. He stood up, walked a while away and watched the waves on the ocean. Slow as ever, he dragged his feet through the sand and sulked internally on the log yet again. The silence that crept up on the two was too heavy to break by just walking away.

"So how about that shot," she cracked her knuckles and grinned.

Pulling his lips into a straight line, shrugging, and letting them fall he extended his arms in a gesture of _have at me_.

Letting the anger of everything she felt pool up inside her, she took her arm back and stretched, loosening up and prepared herself. With the smallest of evil grins and a hidden gleam in her eye she let her arm whip into his face, hoping to knock him off the ledge or more so out of consciousness.

To her dismay, a lightning fast reflex of his caught her by the wrist a centimeter before her hand made contact with his jaw. She whipped forward with the sudden impact and caught herself - by the other hand of hers pushing on his chest.

He cocked his head. "You didn't think I was going to let you have _that_ much of an easy target, did you?" He smiled and laughed a little.

She rolled her eyes.

"And Rikki?" He slid his hands around both of hers while the fire in his eyes was a longing stare refused to be met by a certain blonde. "I just wanted to say. . .thanks, too." The humor had vanished from his features and the depressed state unknowingly returned to him.

"For what?" The unexpected contact made her face go red.

"For putting up with me," he twirled her hair with his fingers. "And I was wrong. About everything. Especially Sophie. . .and the café, and more than anything, you."

As much as she craved to make him hurt like she did, by pulling her hands away, she knew it'd just make her suffer more than him. She knew…what she felt. She knew, but wouldn't admit.

"Zane? Do you know why we broke up?"

He was silent. He was lost in her eyes.

"I broke up with you. . .because of the way you treated me. Cleo and Bella or what we have to deal with - you don't get us. And more than that…Zane, you don't understand me anymore."

He looked almost hurt by her admittance, though she'd tried to tell him before. Of course she thought he didn't get her. "Rikki," he sounded mad. His tone was forceful and persuasive…getting into her head. "I was caught up with Will for the longest time. But he's with Bella and I'm sorry for being _jealous_!" He was sarcastically upset, and she could feel how much he was hurting. "But don't tell me you weren't jealous of me with your friends…or Sophie."

"No! I wasn't because I _trusted _you! And I never should've." She yanked her hands away and started to pace the other way.

"Rikki!" His voice cracked. She stopped around the corner. The angry tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I'm done arguing with you Zane! I wish you'd just _leave me alone_." She stated flat out harshly.

"Just wait." He took her arm.

"Zane!" she hissed and held up a clenched fist as his hand simmered and started to smoke.

He yelled and backtracked. "Rikki please!"

She threatened him with her hand.

He held out his arms in surrender as he continued to walk towards her.

"This is getting out of hand," the tears were undeniably on her cheeks. A split second she'd wait…her plans would have to be cancelled. There was one place she needed to be right now. Mako.

"Just get this straight! Look, it may seem like I don't care about you, or pay enough attention to you, or know anything about you, or whatever the hell you have me pinned down as being! But it's just my emotions getting to me." He took a deep breath to steady his voice. "I've been doing a lot of thinking…just hear me out. You're all I think about," he dropped his arms. "I'd loose the café a thousand times over if that meant you'd be mine again. And the things is, I'm scared. I'm honestly afraid that if I show you how much I care about you, you'd be scared off. You're my world. You used to be the only person I'd wake up in the morning to live for. And if you were ever jealous it was my screwed up attempt to make you want me.

I still love you Rikki.

But you don't, obviously, anymore," his last words were muffled.

With Rikki's body on a crash course second decision thinking of heading into the big blue water, she turned to be sarcastic to his twisted monologue but ended up admitting the truth. Almost unable to speak, her mind too busy racing over the three little words every girl wants to hear.

"It's not that. I still…feel like that for you. But I'm tired of you not just, understanding."

He breathed a sigh of relief and laughed.

"What?" She wondered out loud, agitated. This was exactly why she didn't stop to talk to him.

"I told you I was just messed up for a while. I started to take you for granted. And I'm sorry, I can't tell you how much. But I'm just afraid that you'll stop feeling for me! So maybe I drifted apart because I was too focused on never letting you go. All I'm asking for is a second chance. "

She opened her mouth to say something, stopped, then started again. " I've given you enough chances."

"I guess I'm just hesitant to show my true emotions because their so strong I was afraid I'd scare you off…I've been fighting them because I wanted to hang onto you. I guess I did the opposite. Forget about the café. Forget about Sophie and Will. Rikki, please, I just want to be with you?"

**Cliffhanger****J Ooh, well thanks, and this was half-ly-ish inspired by the song "Breaking Your Own Heart," Kelly Clarkson. Can you tell? Little bit.**


End file.
